greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Name of the Game/Transcript
JOE'S BAR: Man: All right! shows a basketball game. Meredith VO: A good basketball game can have us all on the edge of our seats. to Meredith sitting and knitting, Joe standing behind her. Meredith VO: Games are all about the glory, the pain and the play-by-play. And there are the more solitary games. Man: Dude, is she knitting? seems unaffected by this. Meredith VO: The games we each play all by ourselves. approaches her. Derek: You know, as a friend, I got to tell you, you look a little weird. Meredith: look up I am making a sweater. Joe: You're knitting. In a bar. You're scaring the customers. Derek: Come on, have a drink. Meredith: I can't have a drink. I'm celibate. Joe: You mean sober? Derek She means sober. Meredith: not looking up No. Celibate. I'm practicing celibacy, and drinking does not go well with celibacy because it makes everything and everyone seem kind of porny. Then my head gets all cloudy and the next thing, I'm naked. at Derek and continues knitting And my point is, I'm celibate and knitting is good for surgical dexterity, so I'm making a sweater. Derek: You, celibate? I just don't buy it. Meredith: at him and says assertively No more men. joins them and sits beside Meredith. Addison: No more men? Really? You? And I'm asking because we are friends. Meredith: Every guy I meet turns out to be married. Derek: Ooh, ouch. Meredith: Sorry. Or Mark. Addison: up Okay, I'm going to go over there now, Meredith: Sorry. Derek Or remember the horrible thing I did? Remember George? Derek: nods You're making a sweater. Meredith: I am making a sweater. leaves. Joe looks disappointed and too leaves. Meredith continues knitting. Meredith VO: The social games, the mind games, we use them to pass the time. To make life more interesting. To distract us from what's really going on. DENNY'S HOSPITAL ROOM: Izzie: knitting He's just not George anymore. He's broken George. First he chops off his hair. Then he starts hanging out with this Callie. nods while she speaks. That is not a name. Callie. Who is she anyway? I'm his best friend. Not that he talks to me anymore. Denny: Scrabble Triple word score. 69 points. Woman, I'm beating the pants off you. looks at the game board, incredulous. Pay attention. What are you doing? Izzie: I'm knitting a sweater. Actually, Meredith, my friend that broke George, she is knitting the sweater. She's not really knitting the sweater because she cannot knit, but I want her to think she is because we took a celibacy vow, so she's replacing sex with knitting, so I'm knitting some of Meredith's sweater so I can switch them out with hers so she can really believe she's knitting because if anybody needs to be celibate, it's Meredith, because she broke George. You know? Denny: You took a vow of celibacy? Izzie: Yes. Denny: How am I supposed to get in your pants if you're celibate? Izzie: That's inappropriate to say to your doctor. Denny: You know what's inappropriate? mouth opens in shock. Promising sexual favors to a patient to him to live and then backing out. Izzie: Denny Duquette! I so never ever promised... Denny: and pointing to his head In my head you did. In my head, you delivered. Well... don't worry. You weren't very good. looks at him in shock and Denny laughs. Izzie: Okay, you know what? I was being nice. I was letting you win. Because you're 'Mr Sick Needs A New Organ Guy.' But just for that comment, I'm going to kick your ass. laughs. Yeah, I'm going to... glances at the Scrabble board. You put down 'mount', Denny? looks incredulous and Denny laughs loudly. BURKE'S APARTMENT: Meredith VO: There are those of us who love to play games. Any game. And there are those of us who love to play... a little too much. is holding a stopwatch. George is standing up in front and unravels a piece of paper. He looks at Callie. George: Okay, uh, disastrous FEMA director. Burke: No! Callie: Uh oh. George: Poo is? Callie: Brown. Poo is brown! Michael Brown! George: Yes! Cristina: Time! Time! Callie: Wooh! do a small dance. Cristina looks cold making George feel awkward. George: Uh, thanks everybody. Burke: Impressive, O'Malley. George: Thanks. Burke: amused 'Poo is?' Callie: at George Apparently, we think alike. Cristina: Can't believe you're proud of that. George: at Cristina Are you supposed to open that ahead of time? Hey! Cristina: It's called strategy. Burke: Cristina, it's a game. Cristina: I know that. Burke: You seem a little intense and we're having fun. Cristina: I'm having fun. Let's do this. Burke: Okay. George: Are you ready? Cristina: Mmhmm. George: Go! Cristina: a piece of paper and looks at Burke Blond Ambition Tour. looks confused, Cristina: Blond Ambition Tour. Callie: Oh! Cristina: Vogue! looks confused through this whole game. Oh, are you kidding? starts to desperately fret. Okay, she's blonde! She's ambitious! With the... She's ambitious! And with the tour! And the vogueing! looks around, confused. Cristina: Okay, honey, look at me. laughs. Okay... shut up! up Cones! Cones! Blond ambition, boob cones, and, uh, vogueing, honey, vogueing. full on shouting Sean Penn! Sean Penn! starts to look desperate. George: Time! laughs. sits down and puts her head in her hands, clearly upset. George: Zero points for Madonna. looks up. Burke: Oh! Madonna. Right. OR GALLERY: Cristina: around Who doesn't know Madonna? Izzie: sneezes Sore loser. Cristina: I am not a sore loser. And so what if I am? The point of games is that there's a winner. A first place. You want a second-best surgeon operating on you? shakes her head. No, you want the very best.nods. And second best is mediocre. starts pacing. And to settle for mediocrity is... is frankly, you know, a sign of self-loathing and substandard work ethics. sighs and sits. I've got to get George out of my apartment. Meredith: You could sleep with him and right in the middle start crying. and Cristina look at her incredulously. It's painful and humiliating and unbelievably cruel, but apparently it works. Izzie: Meredith Would you keep knitting? Cristina Kick him out so that he can come back home to us. Cristina: No, I can't kick him out. You know, he's Burke's puppy. It's got to be Burke's idea. I just got to figure out a way to make him do it. OR: Burke: '''Got a lot of metastatic disease here. How do we proceed? '''Alex: Definitely excise the endo bronchial mets for symptomatic palliation. Burke: and chuckles You've been doing your homework, Karev. Alex: Lot of late nights. Burke: Look at this. The mets have adhered to her chest wall. Alex: Dude, she's toast. Burke: '''at him Don't you think that's a little insensitive? '''Alex: She can't hear me. Burke: You don't know that. Bedside manner is part of the job, Karev. Late nights won't get you anywhere. You have to figure that out. HOSPITAL WALKWAY: Derek: Good morning. Addison on the cheek. Addison: You going into surgery or coming out? Derek: Going into. I had to push back. Doc's sick. Addison: What are his symptoms? Derek: Polydipsia, lethargy and vomiting. Addison: Any sign of fever or dehydration? Derek: It's unclear. I was considering IV antibiotics and a saline drip. Addison: Seriously? Derek: No, Addison. He's a dog. I dropped him at the vet. They'll observe him overnight. Meredith will check on him. Addison: I got a transfer in from Mercy West. Derek: Will you wait for me to get home? Addison: Yeah. ROOM: ''' '''Seminar Teacher: Today we will be covering... has raised her hand. Yes? Cristina: Cristina Yang. Surgical intern. Will we be covering both intra and extra corporeal knots in today's seminar? Seminar Teacher: We'll be training in all aspects of laparoscopic general surgery. Webber comes in and sits behind Cristina. Starting with basic instrumentation... Dr Webber: Dr Yang. Cristina: around Chief. smile at each other and Cristina turns back around. Seminar Teacher: ...including tissue approximation. seems to realize something was out of place and slowly turns back around. The suggested time for... Cristina: You're taking the class? Dr Webber: It's a good refresher course. Should be fun. Cristina: Fun. Yeah. Seminar Teacher: Now, who would like to volunteer for our first... hand shoots into the air. Dr Yang. HOSPITAL ROOM: George: Molly Thompson, 22 years old, 32 weeks pregnant. Transferred from Mercy West when an ultrasound diagnosed the baby with congenital diaphragmatic hernia. Addison: Hello, Molly. I'm Dr Addison Shepherd. Molly: You're supposed to be the best. Susan: And not to put any pressure on you, but this is my baby carrying my grandchild so I really hope that you are. The best, I mean. Molly: Mom, you're kind of threatening the doctor. Don't threaten the doctor. Susan: Sorry. My husband tells me I have to try to not be such a mother lion because Molly's a grown woman and has her own life and everything, but... roar. smiles and puts down her writing board. Addison: It's okay. I can take it. I am the best. Molly: You can fix this, though? Right? Addison: We'll insert a scope into your uterus and then inflate a balloon in the baby's airway which should help stimulate the lungs to grow. It's not going to be easy on either of you. But I do have a strong record with this surgery. to Addison opening the door. Addison: George Make sure you get her to the MRI and get me results as soon as you can. George: I will. leaves and George notices a man standing by the door. It is Thatcher, Meredith's dad, but George doesn't know that. George: Sir? Can I help you find something? pulls out a pen and starts writing. Thatcher: Is there a Dr Meredith Grey working today? George: Yes. Thatcher: She's here in the hospital, right now? George: I can have someone page her for you if you want me to. Thatcher: No. No. Thanks. leaves. George: Wait! Excuse me, sir. Are you... What's your name? Thatcher: Thatcher. George: You're... Thatcher: '''Grey. Yeah. '''George: You're Meredith's father. Thatcher: Yeah. George: Are you sure you don't want me to page her for you? Thatcher: No, I'm sorry. It's complicated. Susan: Thatcher, honey? We're right here. is standing at the door to Molly's room. Thatcher goes to her. Thatcher: '''Oh. Oh. There you are, Susan. '''Susan: Did you tell him? Thatcher I roared a little. Couldn't help it. Thatcher: Oh. Oh, well, I knew you would. Uh... George: I'm sorry, I'm Dr O'Malley. I'm, uh... Thatcher: Uh, well, excuse us. Uh... check on our daughter. go into the room and George closes the door. CREDITS Bailey is staring at the board. Derek approaches her. Derek: Uh, Dr Bailey? You have an extra intern? Dr Bailey: I'm available. Derek: No, no, no, no. I said intern. Dr Bailey: Shepherd, look at the board. Derek: Okay, what am I looking at? looks at the board. Dr Bailey: My name isn't there. It wasn't here yesterday and it won't be tomorrow. Derek: Did you piss off the chief? Dr Bailey: '''Yeah. I went and had a baby. I gave birth. I created a human life. I'm a surgeon. We don't do that. He's mommy tracking me. '''Derek: He's just going easy on you. Dr Bailey: No, I change diapers, I clean spit up, I sing the ABCs. I'm covered in mommy. But I will not be mommy tracked! Derek: You're freaking out. Dr Bailey: I just need a surgery. Now. So for today, I'm your intern. shakes his head. Dr Bailey: I have not begun to freak out. Derek: All right. Come on. HOSPITAL ROOM: walks in and sits down. Izzie: Cristina told me that George had a date with Ortho chick. Games night. She didn't even take him home afterwards. She hinted that she wanted to and then said she couldn't. Weird, right? Meredith: George made it perfectly clear that I'm not in his life anymore. (This episode is currently not loading for me, please bear with me as this will take a while. I will add the transcripts for the other episodes. Anybody is welcome to complete this, but please tell me before so I will know, thanks :)) Category:Transcripts